Its A Father
by Gigi13
Summary: The next Sarai story. AngelLiams father suddenly shows up and continues to have issues with his son. Meanwhile Sarai tells her grandfather where to go. Bad summary, I know but its worth reading.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Careful When You Wish

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the characters, except for Sarai.

A/N: So Angel's dad won the vote however if there's still interest in Sarai after this story I'll get to the other choices as well. This takes place not long after 'It's A Slayer' so its still summer. Also in my little world Halfreck was never killed in 'Selfless'.

Angel had quite a stressful day at Wolfram and Hart, as he often did. The only thing the vampire wanted to do now was to go home and relax but, when you live with Sarai the odds of that were very, very slim. Angel knew to expect something when he got home, especially since he hadn't seen or heard much from her all day which was never a good sign. However he didn't expect to be attacked with small pieces of paper as soon as he walked in the door.

"SURPRISE!" Sarai yelled continuing to assault him with handfuls of hand made confetti, while wearing a paper birthday hat. Angel stared blankly at her for a moment before he looked around the penthouse to see balloons, streamers and Sarai's beloved puppy also had on a paper hat.

"I suspect there's a reason for this?" Angel asked, although knowing Sarai he wouldn't be shocked if there wasn't a reason and she did it all to entertain herself, she was very um....'creative' when she wanted to be.

"Don't be silly daddy, you know the reason, you know what today is."

"Thursday?" he guessed. He honestly couldn't think of what she could be talking about, then again he experienced that often when speaking to his daughter.

"Well yeah but it's also your birthday! Or un-birthday...I am not really sure on the technical term but either way you're 250 today! DUH!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly Angel remembered that Sarai was correct, he was turning 250 that day. Angel was feeling slightly embarrassed but at the same time he was absolutely flattered that Sarai not only remembered but took the time to throw him a party. Angel or Liam for that matter never would've done something like this for his father. He and his father didn't get along; at all.

"Well, come on, sit down." Sarai instructed dragging her father over to the couch and forcing him to wear a special birthday crown that he was sure she only wanted him to wear for her own personal amusement. "Its gift time."

"You got me gifts?"

"Of course silly. Here." she said handing him four interestingly wrapped gifts.

"Thank you." Angel opened the first box; it was a black silky dress shirt, the next gift was Barry Mannilows Greatest Hits CD, The Omega Man on DVD and the final gift was not surprisingly a bottle of hair gel. Apparently in Sarai's world that joke never got old.

"Do you like them?" she asked.

"Of course, thanks."

"Ok so I made dinner reservations at Antonio's and I invited the gang too. But, First I made you a cake." Sarai said going into the kitchen and bringing out a lopsided cake with chocolate frosting with what Angel could only assume was 'Happy 250th Birthday daddy' in blue icing. All he could think of was that it was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for him. Sarai then stuck a candle in the cake and sang happy birthday, Angel blew out the candle and was cut a piece of the cake.

"Doesn't the cake usually come after dinner?" he questioned.

"There's going to be a cake later with everyone else....but this is one that I baked just for now because I didn't know how to make one big enough for everyone else." Sarai handed the cake to Angel. "Do you like?" she asked hopefully.

"Its....great." Angel answered as he choked it down. "Very....unique." The wide smile that appeared on Sarai's face following his cake comments was enough reason for Angel to continue to eat the 'cake' that actually tasted like toes. Although he couldn't handle it for much longer. "Maybe I should stop eating this before I eat it all and don't have any room for dinner." he suggested.

"Ok. I'll bring this back in the kitchen and then get ready." As Sarai headed back to the kitchen with the cake she tripped over the dog and went flying to the floor, landing on the cake. Angel couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of his chocolate covered daughter.

"There is nothing funny about this." Sarai informed him, which only caused Angel to flat out laugh.

"Sorry princess, but you're wrong."

The birthday dinner went quite well. The following people gave Angel the following gifts:

Cordy- A leather Jacket (because he doesn't have enough as is)

Faith- A new throwing knife.

Gunn- A $200 gift certificate to 'Jake's car wash/body shop and accessories' near the mall.

Wesley and Fred- A watch

Doyle- Some pricey Scotch and Whisky and an offer to take him to a strip club but that was when Cordy and Sarai weren't paying attention.

Eve- A tie

Dawn- A whine bottle full of blood....Otter of course 'the good stuff'

Harmony- A mug that read 'Besty Bossy'

Spike- Hair gel (he much like Sarai found it funny) and 250 birthday punches.

After the dinner Sarai and Angel went back home and did their own things, as they often did. Eventually though Angel had an idea. "Hey Princess, come in here." he yelled from the living room to hers.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to watch that video, the one Lorne made you. You want to watch it with me?" he asked referring to the video of Angel and baby Sarai that Lorne put together for Sarai thanks to Wolfram and Harts spy camera's and then the security camera's the AI team had installed after.

"Sure." she agreed jumping onto the couch and settling her self next to him.

"Hey, wait a minute, how did you pay for the dinner and everything?" Angel suddenly asked.

"Nick Lachey. Remember, I've been working for him, taking Jessica under my wing. He may seem as cheep as you are on the show but he dished out the big buck to me for Jess."

"So you spent all your money on me?" he said starting to feel a little guilty.

"No, I still have some left over, like I just said, he paid me good."

"How much?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out."

Angel hit 'play' on the remote:

_

* * *

_

_Cordelia and Lorne looked like the were going out of their minds. They were standing in Angel's suite in the Hyperion, Lorne was holding baby Sarai, who had been screaming her baby head off for almost two hours._

"_What are we going to do?" Cordy asked Lorne._

"_I don't know. I've sung just about every song I know. She's not wet or hungry either."_

"_Gimme her." Cordy said taking Sarai from Lorne. "Come on baby Sarai, you want to stop crying now, yes do you." Sarai continued to cry. "Ok, so maybe you don't." _

_Soon enough Lorne and Cordy heard people enter the hotel, it was the rest of the team back from taking out a vamp nest. They heard someone coming up the stairs; they both knew it was Angel. As Angel's footsteps neared the room Sarai's crying slowed. By the time he opened the door he found two of his best friends, one of which holding his daughter who was hardly making a sound and reaching her arms out in his direction. "Hey, how's my girl?" Angel said as he took Sarai. "Has he been this good and quiet the whole time I was gone?" he then asked the newly near def babysitters. _

"_Oh she was...great." Lorne lied as he left the room. _

"_I am not surprised. Did she eat?" _

"_No," Cordy answered, "I prepared the bottle of formula but she won't drink it."_

_Angel sighed. "That's because she never drinks that at night." he told her as he went into the kitchen took out a bottle filled with pink liquid. _

"_What is that?"_

"_Strawberry milk."_

"_Ew, she really likes that?"_

* * *

"Strawberry milk rules!"Sarai confirmed as she watched the video. "I was cute back then wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you **used to** be cute." Angel said smirking at her.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out."

Sarai got off the sofa and stomped off to her room in mock-anger. Angel just watched her, he knew she wasn't really angry at hin, she knew he was only joking. Angel started to think abnout that and how it was nothing like all the times he went storming out of his house after his father, who never joked, insulted him. According to Angels father he was a drunken, self involved layabout, who would never make something of himself. And back then, when he was human, Liam, maybe it was true but not anymore. He was none of those things now, infact it took Sarai to make Angel finally realize that.

"I wish father could see me now." Angel muttered as he went to sleep.

A women appeared outside his penthouse door "Wish granted." Halfreck the vengeance demon said.

A/N: Ok thats chapter one. How was it? Review, please. Up next Angel reunites with his father and Sarai....well you'll see. I am open to idea and suggestions too.


	2. Family Reunion Sarai Style

Chapter 2

Family Reunion; Sarai Style

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love it, keep em' coming. Oh yeah and no, you didn't have to read 'It's a Slayer' to understand this story.

Angel woke up for work the next morning and went right into his shower in the bathroom connected to his room. After that he entered the living room and saw the last person he ever thought he'd see.

"Father." Angel gasped.

"You care to tell me what I am doing here boy?" his father asked.

"Actually....I was going to ask you that."

"You mean you don't know? Doesn't surprise me, you never did learn much."

'_Yup its definitely him.'_ Angel thought. "Do you remember anything? Where you were before you got here, how you got here?"

"What do I remember? I'll tell you. I remember me wife telling me we were expecting a child, I hoped it was a son, then I remember getting you, a horrible disappointment. I also remember you killing me and your family and then going on to kill lots more."

"You know about that?"

"You mean about you being a demon. Yes, I always knew you were a devil child."

"What's going on here?" Sarai asked coming out of her room wearing really short shorts and a tube top, if Angel wasn't busy being yelled at by his father, he might've been doing some freaking out at what she was wearing. She took one look at the man wearing a white shirt with a yellow vest, a blue jacket with puffy sleeves and blue pants who's grey hair was both tied back and curled at the side. "Check out George Washington. Feeling nostalgic due to your old age?" she asked her father.

Angel sighed, there really was no way this could go well.

"Don't you have any respect for yer elders girl? Wait what am I saying its not like you would be able you learn any from him." Angel's dad said looking at Angel. "And do you really just let her prance around in that attire like some kind of trollop?"

Sarai didn't know who this guy was but she knew what the word trollop meant, Spike used it often when talking about Harmony or if he was pissed at Cordelia. Before Angel could say anything in defense of his princess, Sarai did it herself.

"Aight, listen up I don't know who the hell you are or who the hell you think you are but if you think you can just come into **my house **and insult my daddy and me well you can just go to hell you son of a bi-"Sarai's rant was interrupted by Angel covering her mouth.

"Sarai," Angel said nervously. "That's my father."

"Really. Oh shit...ooopsie." Sarai responded sounding almost sorry, which surprised Angel.

"_Does she sound sorry? Since when does she sound sorry about being rude? Even though he deserved it, but still. Is she feeling ok?"_ Angel thought.

Sarai turned to Angel. "I mean if he really is your father then that would make you the son of a" she faced her 'grandfather' again "bitch."

"_Yup. She's feeling fine. This should be...an experience. I wonder how much aspirin I have? I know I have some, I always keep some handy, thanks to Sarai. But I might be running low after her sugar high and giving Skittles a bath in my bathroom last monday. Maybe I should send Harmony to get some...." _Angel's thoughts were interrupted by his daughter and father yelling at each other, and for once, Sarai wasn't the one making Angel insults. Then he went back to his train of thought. _"....maybe a few hundred bottles should get my through the day. I hope."_

TBC

A/N: I know the chapter was on the short side, sorry. I just really wanted to get a chapter posted this weekend. I hope it was still good though. Please feel free to put some ideas of what you would like to see happen in the coming chapters in your reviews. It would help with the bit o' writers block I am having.


	3. Tension

Chapter 3

Tension.

A/N: To the people who reviewed; Thanks, you guys rock! Keep em' coming. And I know that last chapter was short, sorry. This one will be longer. Also, as far as the way I am writing Angels dad (who will be named in this chapter) goes, I am doing the best I can trying to make him sound from the 1700's. I know I am sorta messing it up, but just bare with me, please. Hi-ho, its off to the story we go(don't ask, I think I finally lost it):

"He's horrible!" Sarai exclaimed to Dawn, Gunn, Spike, Lorne and Harmony or her 'entourage' as she called them.

"So let me get this straight, you and father forehead wake up this morning and his old man is just suddenly in your living room?" Spike questioned.

"Yes. And again, he's horrible. All he did was insult my dad which would be ok if it was coming from me, or Spike" Spike smile at Sarai's comment "or any one of _us_" Spike's smile faded a little "we're allowed to make fun of him. His father isn't."

"Poor Angelcakes. His father sounds like my mother, which is not a good thing." Lorne said as they reached Angel's office where everyone else, including Angel and his dad were.

"You guys ready for this?" Sarai asked opening the office door. "Hello all." she greeted.

"Hey guys, I am sure Sarai's filled you in on the situation. This is my father, Shane." Angel said.

"What is that one? Some sort've devil?" Shane asked regarding Lorne.

"No father. That's Lorne, he's my friend." Angel replied a bit meekly as Sarai and the others found places to sit in the office.

"So...Mister um....Shane, we'll figure out how/why you're here soon enough. Don't worry." Fred told him.

"Oh why needn't I worry? I've only been brought to this strange time for a reason of which I do not know. However you do seem to be somewhat adequate. Figures my son would have some employee handle his important and difficult business. You never were one for a hard work were you Liam?" Shane replied.

"Who's Liam?" Dawn asked, before Sarai got the chance too.

"That was my name, back when I was human."

"AH HA!" Sarai jumped up and yelled. "I always knew daddy wasn't your real name!" she yelled causing everyone in the room to look at her like she should be committed. Sarai ignored the looks she was getting, since she'd become used to them by now because her humor was highly under valued, and went on talking...well giggling actually. "And the similarities just keep on coming." she said through the giggles.

"What are you talking about, precious?" Angel asked.

"I am talking about your name." All she got as a response were blank stares. "Oh come on here peoples, I am I the only one who's picked up on this? Liam." she pointed at Angel, "William" she added pointing at Spike. "Come on, this HAD to have dawned on you two in the all the years you've known each other. I mean it only took me like five seconds." Neither vampire responded, they just look horrified.

"Maybe they subconsciously knew, but chose to block it out. Until now that is." Doyle suggested.

"And ya know father, you had people working for you too." Angel decided to ignore Sarai and Doyle's comments and defend himself.

"Ey but I worked to have those. What did you do?" Shane questioned.

"He ended world peace, that's what. No, wait that didn't come out right." Sarai answered, trying to stick up for Angel.

"Sarai, I don't need help, especially from you." Angel said very snippy, and feeling like a jerk as soon as he did.

"Fine." she responded walking out of the room, causing Angel to feel like even more of a jerk.

'_Nice going. What was I thinking? Where did that come from? I had no reason to snap like that. I just didn't want her defending me but... She was trying and I just...well I acted like him. No, no. I can't do that again. I can't let him get to me. I can't treat her like he did me. I can't have the her resenting me and thinking of me like I think of father."_ Angel thought as he wondered where she was.

Sarai left the Wolfram and Hart building and started to walk around. She really wasn't set on a destination she just wanted to walk. Soon she found herself by the park where a lot of kids from her school hang out. There was a one-on-one basketball game going on in one of the courts, Sarai decided to watch that game since one of the players just happened to be Ryan, her boyfriend.

"Hey, how long you been here?" Ryan asked walking over to the bench Sarai was sitting on, after his game was over. Sarai just shrugged. "Something wrong?" he asked putting an arm around her.

"Its nothing....just...my dad. He kinda upset me but it wasn't his fault. His dads around...and is just stressing him out is all." she explained.

"Oh, I am sorry. Wait a minute, his father? I thought you said you didn't have any grandparents or blood family, except for your dad."

'_Oh, shit.'_ Sarai awkwardly laughed for a second. _'Ah well, I might as well come clean.' _"Ok Ry, I haven't been totally honest with you. See there's something about my father he's...well...he's..."

"He's in the mafia isn't he? No wait he's not _in_ the mafia, he _is_ the mafia. Oh no your fathers head of the family isn't he?" Ryan cut her off, jumped up from where he was sitting and accused in a very Sarai like way, clearly she was rubbing off on him. "That would explain all the weapons and the threats.And his friends, the English ones and the one that likes guns, there his like hit men. And you had to tell me you didn't have any family because they're in the witness protection program...or jail. "

The slight frown Sarai had was now a big grin as she laughed at her boyfriends outburst. "Someone's been spending to much time with their 'Sopranos' DVDs haven't they? My dad isn't in the mafia. And for the last time Gunn is his actual last name, not a nickname cause he likes them. He made that up."

"So your dad isn't in the mafia." he repeated through a sigh of relief.

"No."

"And he doesn't have mob connections?"

"Nope." Sarai said out loud._ 'Not since the late fifties/ early sixties anyway.' she added in her head._

"Good so then what do you have to tell me about him?"

"He's a vampire. And no, I am not joking." Sarai confessed.

Ryan passed out.

It wasn't until that evening when Sarai returned home. Not because she didn't want to go home but because she had to wait for Ryan to wake up and then explain the whole vampire thing to him.

"Hi," she said to Angel as she walked through the door.

Hey. Where were you?" Angel asked.

"Oh, I was hanging out with Ryan."

'_Great so I insult her and cause her to go to the opposite sex. Gee I wonder why that sounds familiar?_' he said to himself. "I've been waiting for you. Look I am really sorry about before. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just...I didn't want you to have to defend me and I went about telling you the wrong way."

"I know. Its cool." Sarai responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. So where is your dad?"

"Oh, he needed some clothes, obviously so Doyle took him to go shopping. I would've gone but I wanted to wait here for you."

"So you had DOYLE go with him? I mean yeah ok the can talk about Irish stuff but have you seen what he wears?"

"Cordy went with him." Angel replied.

"Oh, good. Much, much better." Sarai walked away and into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Bad day?" the women sitting on her bed asked.

"Not that I am not happy you're here, but you could give me like a warning when you pop up." A rather startled Sarai said to her mother, who ever since she appeared to Sarai a few weeks ago to help her get into Quor-Toth to save Angel, has been showing up more often.

"Sorry, next time. Now why does my darling girl look so upset?"

"Oh, its nothing really." Sarai replied.

"Really? So it doesn't have anything to do with Angel being on edge because of his father?"

"You know about that?"

Darla nodded and held her arms out. "Come here." Sarai went and sat on her lap. "Be patient my dear, he won't be around forever and then Angel will go back to being his regular edgey self, not the deluxe version."

Sarai laughed a little. "You're probably right. I tried to put that mean old dude in his place for making daddy feel bad but there's nothing I can do."

Darla looked shocked. "There's nothing you could do? Since when does my girl give up? Yet alone believe she can't put someone in their place?" she questioned.

"Huh, you're right. I am Sarai, this sorta thing is what I do."

"Exactly. So are you still going to be staying out of the situation or are you going to be introducing Shane to your rath?"

Sarai got a some-what evil smirk on her face, "what do you think?" she challenge.

Darla smiled proudly. "That's my girl."

"Oh, guess what I told Ryan about all the vampire stuff and after he woke up...and stopped breathing heavy he was cool with it. He didn't even want to break up. Although I think he's even more afraid of dad. But he still like me! Isn't that cool!"

"Well of course he still likes you. Who wouldn't? So do you want help with your first plan of attack?"

Sarai gave Darla an 'I-can-do-it-myself-I am-not-a-baby', a look Angel was used to getting from her. "Mom please, this is me. No offence but I can do it myself." she said before yawning.

"Right of course. Well you seem tired so I want you to rest before you get to work."

"Yes, mom." Sarai huffed.

"I'll check in with you soon dear." Darla told her before disappearing.

"Bye." Sarai replied as she sprawled out on her bed.

"Who are you talking too?" Angel asked Sarai entering her room.

"Oh, I was on the phone with a friend." Sarai answered.

"Ok, are going to be resting?"

"Yeah, for a little while."

"Ok well Doyle, Cordy and father should be back around seven thirty and everyone else will be coming here too for dinner."

"Really..." Sarai said suspiciously.

Angel looked scared. "Oh, no. Sarai you're not planning something are you?"

"Who me?" she said in mock innocence.

"Look I am not stupid, I know you're going to do...what ever it is your thinking of doing but I will say this; DO NOT have it involve farm animals and/or feces." Angel demanded.

"Hey, don't worry. That was only for my Wesley-April-Fools-Day extravaganza."

"Yes, I remember and I am sure he does too."

Sarai just laughed.

'_Well this should be interesting.'_ Angel thought. _'Is it wrong of me to be looking foward to what she had planned for father? Oh well, I've done worse.'_

TBC

A/N: Ok, that's the end of chapter three. Up next Sarai officially declares war on her grandfather.


	4. Original Prankster

Chapter 4

Original Prankster

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming. Ok, now I was asked about the whole Darla thing so here it goes; I don't know whether or not I am going to explain why/how she pops up in this fic or if I'll put it off and do it in the next one (that is, if ya'll still want another one) but I will say this; it is actually Darla. Its not The First, or some other demon messing with Sarai's mind and Darla's not being evil and sneaky. I wouldn't do that to Sarai.

Sarai came out of her room at seven-thirty sharp ready for action. "Hi everyone." she said cheerfully as she walked toward her grandfather and looked him up and down. He was now wearing brown slacks with a white sweater and a brown blazer. "Like the Clothes." Sarai added approvingly and very nicely, which scared everyone else in the room. They all knew that a very nice Sarai actually meant a very plotting Sarai and a very plotting Sarai meant hijinks were highly likely to ensue.

"Thank you." Shane answered, oblivious to the fact that he was Sarai's latest target.

As Sarai went to join Dawn on one of the Sofa's she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her off to the side. It was Angel. "Just, please keep it tame?" Angel asked.

"I am sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

"Princess, haven't we already established that I know your up to something?" he questioned nicely.

"Yes, that part I know. I was talking about how I didn't know what you mean because this 'tame' that you speak of isn't in my vocabulary." she answered grinning wickedly and then walking away.

Sarai was having a nice chat with Dawn and Gunn until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." she offered.

"That can't be the food already. Can it?" Fred questioned.

"Hey." Sarai greeted as she opened the door.

"I am not late an I?" Ryan asked walking into the room, causing Angel to be in an even worse mood.

"Nope. The food hasn't come yet."

"Cool."

Sarai and Ryan walked over to wear everyone else was. Ryan approached Angel. "Hi, um...Sarai mentioned today that your ah-birthday was the other day....so ah....here." He said a bit unsure of himself, which happened often when he was talking to Angel. Ryan then handed Angel a bag. Angel pulled out the contents of the bag which was a cape very much reassembling Dracula's.

"Oh that is so sweet. Is that so sweet daddy?" Sarai exclaimed like any love stricken teenage girl would as Angel just eyed the cape and the teenage boy infront of him.

"Ah....yeah.....thanks." Angel said awkwardly, and realizing that Ryan was aware of his vampire-ness.

"OH! I almost forgot, you haven't met Lorne yet." Sarai stated. "This is Lorne. Lorne this is Ryan."

"Hi...." Ryan said a bit disturbed by Lorne's appearance.

"Hello." Lorne responded and then mouthed the word 'cute' to Sarai when Ryan wasn't looking. Sarai just winked at Lorne in response.

"Oh yeah and that's my grandfather over there." Sarai added quickly.

A few minutes past with everyone talking and relatively getting along.

"Um...Liam I could use a refreshment of some sort." Shane said.

'_Bingo. Let the fun begin.'_ Sarai thought. "Come with me, I'll help you get a drink." Sarai offered.

'_This can't end well.'_ Everyone else thought as Sarai and Shane went into the kitchen. Lorne even had his hands covering his eyes a bit.

"Ok, Here." Sarai said handing Shane a can of soda.

"How do you open this?" he asked.

"Ok, well you pull this little tab up and it'll make a hole that out drink out of. But first, in order to make it taste better you need to shake the can up. The more you shake it, the better it'll taste. Trust me." she explained with a straight face. _'No one says bad things about my dad and gets away it with!!'_

Shane did as Sarai said and shook up the can and then opened it, which of course caused it to explode all over Shane. Everyone went into the kitchen too see what happened.

"What happened?" Cordy asked.

"I opened this beverage, after I shook it and it soiled me." Shane said.

"Well that's why, you're not supposed to shake em'." Doyle said.

"She told me I did." Shane responded pointing at Sarai, who had a shocked face on.

"No, I said don't shake it. You must've miss heard me."

"I don't believe I did."

"Well I believe it. I know what I said., now why on earth would I tell you to do something like that? Its cool though, you're stressed out. Sent to another whole different millennium, its not surprising you misunderstood." Sarai was a very convincing liar.

"Yes, perhaps you are right." Shane stated confused before he went to change his clothing.

"Sarai, can I talk to you for a second in your room?" Cordelia asked

"Yeah, sure." The two walked into her room.

"Look, we both you were lying just now. I really think you should call of the pranks. Angel is really stressed out right now. I don't think he needs you causing trouble to add to it." Cordelia said thoughtfully.

'_Yes, well my mother would think differently.'_ "Cordy, with all do respect the last thing I need is you trying to tell me what to do in **my **home." Sarai said defensively before leaving the room.

A little while later everyone was gathered around the table eating they're Chinese Food. Sarai and Angel were scooping out some of the food from the cartons onto plates for everyone. Somehow Sarai 'accidently' managed to lace her grandfathers 'Beef n' Broccoli' and 'Sweet n' Sour Chicken' with some of her super hot peppers that came with her's and Spike's 'General Tso's Chicken.'

"My little hellraiser." Angel affectionately stated patting Sarai's head when he got site of her in her latest scheme. Sarai just smiled brightly.

Sarai little plan worked of course and she got great amusement out of watching her grandfather gasp and stumble in efforts of getting the hot taste of out his mouth.

"Oops. I guess somehow some of the peppers got on some of the other plates." Sarai observed out loud.

"I must say precious I am rather surprised that you stopped with your attacks after we ate." Angel said to Sarai, in regards tot he peppers being the last prank of the night, after everyone left that night. "Wait, what else did you do?" he added after noticing the smile on her face.

"Does your dad sleep with his socks on?"

"Yes....why?" Angel questioned.

"Well then you'll find out tomorrow when he changes them."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Patients dear daddy, patients." Sarai answered before going into her room. After she shut her door she took out the super-super glue stick that was in her pocket and out in her underwear draw, where she kept all her 'supplies' since it's the one place no one -especially Angel- never goes. And then as she got into bed at watched some late night TV, she was a very satisfied Sarai. Not nearly satisfied enough to give up on her plans....and what great plans they were going to be too.

TBC

A/N: That's all for now. I think this fic is going to be shorter then the others. Maybe they'll be 2 or 3 more chapters and then that's it. Up next, Sarai continues her little 'mission' and there's going to be a nice little argument, but between who you ask? Just review, wait and find out.


	5. Father

Chapter 5

Father

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Feel free to keep them coming.

Now for this chapter I am going to do something I never did before(so if its bad, let me know), its going to be entirely told through a characters POV, that character being Sarai. So here it goes:

I should get out of bed soon, I can't stay here all day. Lets see what time is it?....oh 10. When ever dad checks in on me I close my eyes and pretend I am sleeping. Which he probably finds weird considering that I am always awake by 7. I hope he doesn't think I'm stoned or something. That could end badly. I also hope he doesn't know I am only faking sleep and am staying in my room just so I don't have to deal with him and his father, even though that's the truth. I am better off staying in here because if I go out there I am just going to do or say something bad to my 'grandfather' and although that sounds like fun, I've thought about and maybe I really shouldn't get involved. See, this is exactly why I try to avoid thinking at all times. It really isn't my place to get in the middle but I just...well I can't help it. Its not like Grandfather -or should I call him Shane? Huh. I need to look into that. I'll write myself a Post-It- is being all bitchy to like Gunn or one of my friends, he's doing it to daddy, so that makes it ok if I am mean to him, right? On the other hand if daddy and I were fighting I wouldn't like anyone else getting in the way. Damn. Now I am all 'conflicted' and whatnot. Again, this thinking things through stuff? I could do without it. Oh well I guess I'll head into the other room.

Oh, wow, what do ya know, neither one of them is here. But Lorne's sitting on the couch. Which is good because I like Lorne. Daddy must've asked him to be here or something, I am glad out of all the males he picked Lorne cause I am still wearing my Pjs and I don't like to be in them around any of the other guys. But Lorne's different, he's not really a guy, he's like one of the girls to me. But if I say that to him he'll get all offended and not talk to me for three hours like last time. So I won't do that now.

"Hey Lorne." I say.

"Hello there cupcake." he replies. He really likes calling people desserts. Which is sweet, no pun intended. Huh, is someone is the bathroom?

"Is someone in the bathroom?"

"That would be your granddad."

Poopie. "Oh he's here? Is dad?"

"That would be no. Doyle had a vision not long ago so your dad had to go out and kill some demon."

Lucky bastard. "Oh ok." Now I am going over to the couch to sit next to Lorne. As I do this guess who comes out of the bathroom. "Sup?" I ask him. He looks at me funny in return.

"Pardon me young lady?" he responds. "That's not the proper way you address someone. Especially your grandparent."

Well that settles the 'what to call him question.' I can't believe this dude. And I thought my dad was uptight.

"Well now that Sarai's up there's no need to stay. Toodles." Lorne says before running out of here and leaving us two alone. Traitor.

"So, did you sleep well?" I ask trying to be nice. He remains looking at me funny.

"Um...yes. Its strange here though."

"Yeah, it can be hard to get used too." did I just say that sympathetically? Well, I do know a thing or two about what he said.

"Socks are strange too. They don't come off as easily." he comments.

Do. Not. Laugh. I. Will. Not. Laugh. Do. Not. Laugh. just nod. There I nodded. I really love myself sometimes. Ok so I lay down and he raises an eyebrow at me. "There something wrong?"

"Is this what you do with your time, girl? Layabout?"

"No, sometimes I sit."

"Huh, just like your father" he scoffs. That's it.

"EXCUSE ME?! Incase you weren't informed, he's out right now saving lives. So I'd think before I speak if I were you." not that I ever do, but that's ok.

"When he was a lad he did nothing except go to the taverns and pick up wenches."

Dad hung around bars? COOL. Wait, wench? Does he mean hookers? D-dad and h-hookers. EEEEWWWW. Images. Bad, bad, very bad images. "That's....um interesting." He takes a seat on the other couch as I say this. "And when he was doing this what were you doing?" I question rashly.

"I was doing what every self-respecting man did, I worked."

"I mean about him, what did you do about him since his behavior obviously bothered you?"

"Well I told him what a disgrace he was."

"That's it? You didn't tell him why? You couldn't make time for your son to sit down and explain things to him you just gave up on him? Who does that?" I get more pissed as I talk. "He never did that to me ya know. He could have, he had every right to but he didn't."

"Oh, and what have you done that was so terrible?"

"I tried to kill him once or twice, some of his friends as well." he's freaked at this point. I can tell because his eyes are huge and he moves further away from me. Maybe I should've eased that into the convo. "Relax I am over that phase. Besides its not how it sounds. There were circumstances."

"Were you a demon as well?" he asks.

"No, I wasn't. But I thought I could be...and I thought dad was."

"He is thought."

"Again, its not how it sounds. There are circumstances there too. You don't understand him."

"I understand my son just perfectly." he protests.

"No, you really don't."

As he's about to respond dad walks in. "Hi daddy!" I say brightly. "Heya, Doyle." I add as I see him come in.

"Look who finally got out of bed." Dad comments sarcastically. I stick my tongue out at in response. Then I hear granddad utter something about disrespect. I fight the urge to give him the one finger salute. "Did you two eat?" dad then asks.

"Nopie." I answer. I swear if his dad gives me one more dirty look I am gonna go all Faith on his ass. Faith knows how to kick ass good. She might be the only one I'd might lose to in a fight. Dad and Spike think they're stronger then me....but I know better. I let them think that though to help their self-esteem. They really are fragile vampires. And dad says I don't consider other peoples feeling often...even though that's usually true. Anyway, enough about that. I've rambled on about that long enough. Even though this is my head.

"What do you want to eat?" I suddenly hear dad asked.

"Ice cream?" I asked hopefully.

"Try agin." he responds. I knew that wouldn't work. So I'll just get up and get a pop tart. You're supposed to put then in the toaster, but I am to lazy to wait so I'll eat it right out of the package. Daddy's making eggs for everyone else. Eggs are just about the only thing he can cook very well, which is bad for me cause I don't like eggs. Although I must admit he is getting better at cooking.

"So, got any plans today?" Doyle asks me as I help him set the table for the eggs, while I am eating my pop tart of course. Doyle's cool, and funny. He let me taste Scotch once, but I can't tell anyone that.

"No, nothing specific, you?"

"No. What are you doing with peanut butter?"

"Oh, nothing." I reply. I can't help myself. Sometimes I think of the most brilliant ideas.

"Liar." he accuses. He's right too.

Ok so the three of them are eating breakfast, I am sitting at the table too just chillin' out.

"So I think that we should go down to the office more to do research." Dad suggests as they finish eating. They agree. Hehe. Granddad just got up and the back of his pants looks like he took a dump in them.

"I knew you were doing something with the peanut butter." Doyle stated, taking notice of the pants and the fact that the chair granddad was sitting in has some peanut butter on it. It had more but of course, but its on the pants now.

"You're not gonna say anything, right?"

Doyle's grinning at me. "Say anything about what?" he really is cool. So we're going to go downstairs. Granddad is putting his shoes on now. His shoes semi-line with grape jelly that is, I am pretty sure though just thinks that's how shoes now a days feel. PB&J really is the perfect combo. Like hot dogs and tuna fish. No one really understands hot dogs and tuna but me. Its not fair. It's a good meal. People should give it a chance.

We're in dad's office now. He, Wesley, Fred, Cordy and Lorne are researching. I am not quite sure what granddad is doing, I mean he's in the room and all I just don't know what he's doing. Gunn, Doyle and I are supposed to be researching too but we're playing cards. Hopefully no one will notice.... speaking of noticing I can't believe no one notice the peanut butter pants except Doyle. Well I am pretty sure some para legals did in the hallway before when we were coming in here because they were laughing. But no one else did.

"Say, do you smell peanut butter?" Gunn just asked me. Doyle and I look at each other, but we keep a straight face the whole time.

"No, not at all." I say.

"We're getting nowhere." Wesley announced. Could he state the obvious anymore? Loser. "Angel what did you do Thursday night?" he then asks.

"Nothing. I mean we all went out to dinner. Then when we got back Sarai and I watched TV but that's it. Oh, before that though Sarai fell into a cake." Dad just tells everyone, he's smiling too. Last time I do something nice for him, well ok not really. I can allow it this once. I think I am getting soft in my old age. Damn 15. Before you know it I'll become polite all the time. I must be stopped....

"So find any answers yet?" Dawn asks entering the office, Spike is walking behind her.

"No not yet." Cordy answers. This research is going nowhere, I feel the need to point this out.

"This research is going nowhere." I say to them out loud.

"Can't we just wish for the answers or something?" Fred questions. Suddenly daddy get a strange look on his face. The kinda look people get on TV right before a lightbulb appears above their head and lights up. It'd funny if there was a lightbulb over daddy's head.

"Wait a minute...." Dad says. "That might be it."

"What might be what?" I say.

Dad looks...I am sure if he's nervous or embarrassed. Either way its weird.

"Before I went to bed last night I might've expressed a wish..."

"You made a wish? Out loud? So you think a Vengeance Demon could've done this?" Wesley says.

"Could be."

"So I am guessing they grant wishes?" Gunn asks, they nod. "So by Angel wishing out loud he called upon this V.D."

"What? He has VD? But you contract it, not call upon it. Sorry about that Cordy." I am shocked at this point, so is everyone else. That would be a joke that **_I _**would make regarding Gunn's little abbreviation , in fact I was about it to make it, only mine was much better. I could even see Faith and definitely Spike make the joke, but not Fred. Talk about out of character. Fred's the good one of the group how could she make a joke like that? I must be rubbing off on her...I'm kinda proud actually.

"Sarai, stop corrupting Fred!" Dad just insisted. What the hell?

"Ok, carrying on." Wes says changing the subject. "There are a lot of different Vengeance Demons out there we'll need to...."

"Was the wish about your dad?" Dawn interrupted.

"Yes..." Dad says.

"HALFRECK!" Both Dawn and Spike scream at the same time.

"No need to shout." a women with brown curly hair and a perky voice says entering the room. "Is there a problem?

"Did you grant the Poof over there a wish and then brought his pops back?" Spike asks bluntly.

"Well hello to you to William. Not exactly the poetry you used to tell me huh? Not that I liked it or anything but still you could try to....oh anyway. To answered the question, yes. He wished, if I remember correctly for his father to 'see him now' so here he is. Speaking of parents, Dawnie..."

"No, Hallie." Dawn cut her off.

"So can you send him back?" I ask.

She sighs. "If I must."

"One moment, I want to speak with my son outside." Granddad says. The two of them go into the hall, as they leave everyone else catches on to the pants and their jaws dropped. Now I'm going to eavesdrop.

"Why wish me to be here? Why?" he asks dad.

"I don't know....I guess. I wanted...you to see that I am doing something. Something that's not drinking." Aw, daddy's so nice.

"I do see that. You are doing well....but you've also done a lot of bad." Granddad counters. Butt- head. "However, from what I've gathered, the child seems to adore you. How you're children view you says a lot."

"What about how your father views you?" Aw, I feel so bad for dad right now as he asks that question.

"You've changed. You've changed a lot. Right now, you seem to be decent, almost like some of what I hoped you could be. I just wonder if you'll be able to keep it up, or if you'll change yet again like you've throughout the years. Then again I've recently been told I don't understand you, so who knows." Good. I'm glad he listened.

"Sarai tell you that?" Dad questioned. How does he know these things? Stupid special daddy senses.

"Well yes. I must confess she is the strangest girl I've ever met."

"Yes, she really is." Dad agrees. HEY! Eh, who am I kidding? Its true. I know it.

"Its time I go." Granddad announces. He walks back in to the office and as he does, now dad see's the pants. His jaw drops and he also see's me and shakes his head.

"Ok, do your stuff." Spike says.

"The curse is lifted." this Halfreck states and now Granddad is gone.

-3 hours later-

I haven't seen dad in a while. I wonder where he is? I am searching the halls for him. Is there someone in the training room? Oh what do you know, its daddy, hitting a heavy bag.

"Hi." I say. "You want me to leave you alone?"

"Of course not. Sit." He tells me, sitting on the floor. So I'll sit too.

"You look a little...I don't know, disappointed. Wanna tell me about it?" great, I sound like him when I have a bad day at school.

"I just thought maybe...."

"You wanted full on acceptance." I finish. "You wanted him to tell you that no matter what, even if he doesn't agree he'll accept you just how you are and how you've been." Dad looks surprised after I say think. Like I took the words right from his mouth. "Hey, don't look shocked. I've been there myself ya know. When I was younger and everything that is...back when...you know."

"Yeah, I know." I think he feels even worse as he says that to me. Damn, I was trying to me him feel better. Not worse.

"But none of that matters to me anymore. Cause now I have you."

Daddy's smiling now, yippee. Now, he's pulling onto his lap. "I know just what you mean." he says as he hugs me. Its getting a bit mushy now, like the ending of every single freakin' episode of Full House.

"And look on the bright side, he did kinda say that he thinks you're alright now. I bet he was actually very impressed with you, he was just to stubborn to admit it. It wouldn't surprise me if he was. In my experience fathers are very frequently stubborn, boring, dull, and narrow minded and doesn't want to see their kids point of view oh yeah and also sometimes unfair." hehe. I wonder if he'll catch on that I am also mainly talking about him. Gee, I really love messing with his mind.

"Thanks. Hey, wait a minute!" ok he caught on. "_I'm _the stubborn and narrow minded one? Me? What about you little miss 'I know everything and I'm always right'."

"I do know everything and I am always right!" I argue. He rolls his eye.

"Sure. And what about your little pranks these past two days? Huh?"

I giggle. "Those were brilliant and funny and you know it." Dad is trying not to smile but he fails. Then he nods. "I still stand by my original statement though." Now his face changes after I say this. I know that look; he wants to get back at me by tickling me. So now I am running around and he's chasing me. This fun. He really is the greatest daddy like, ever!

The End.

A/N: Ok so that's the end. I know this fic was shorter then all my other Sarai stories but I ran out of idea for this one. How was it though? This is of course the part where the request for reviews goes, so well, please review? Also just cause I am done with this one, I still have other idea's for Sarai stories (that is if you guys still want them.) Here are some I have in mind, feel free to vote and put which one you'd like in your review. And just like I did last time, the one with the most votes will win. Ok here they are:

A. A fic set during the episodes 'Dad'- 'Sleep Tight' with thoughts and commentating by baby Sarai and some by Angel.

B. Sarai being sent back to another season(also feel free to say whether you want her to go alone or with some one else, and to what season(s).)

C. A younger Sarai being sent from the past to the present.(and feel free to name an age, if this is the one you'd want.)

D. Some other type of Sarai story.


End file.
